


dead dreams

by teruva



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruva/pseuds/teruva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk through Shibuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Intentionally vague. Feel free to interpret this however you want.

_Tastes like dead dreams._   
  


Clink. I place an empty cup on top of its saucer. A thank you, a farewell, I leave, into the white-dusted streets. I watch as children run around, playing tag with the shadows.  
  
At the end of the day, none of them win.  
  
I walk through the streets, walking past everyone, not even giving them a glance. Nobody notices me. Nobody should. I watch as children run around, wearing brand new clothes, layer and layers of clothes.  
  
They’ll never be worn again.  
  
The dog gazes into the distance, its metal body never changing. I see people meeting new people, bonding, and running off, playing.  
  
Too bad those friendships won’t last.  
  
I open up my wings.  
  
tears slip down my face.  
  
 _Tastes like dead dreams._  
  



End file.
